For a person in fond of taking scenery photos, a gradient filter always achieves a subversive effect on photos. Since a scenery photo usually has a brighter sky and a darker ground, a gradient filter may well reflect levels of the sky and also effectively reduce pressure of strong light on tolerance of a camera.
It is common for professional video cameras such as single lens reflexes cameras to use a gradient filter function. However, mobile equipment such as a mobile phone may not yet support such a function due to lack of a corresponding gradient filter.
In addition, existing mobile equipment may have many functional deficiencies in terms of image processing, and may also not meet requirements of high speed and convenience of a user. For example, the user is required to learn multiple operating steps. Therefore, the user may not shoot or make photos which are aesthetic or subjected to personalized operation of the user by virtue of the mobile equipment.
Moreover, some existing image processing functions may not implement adjustment operation over local regions but process the whole picture only.